


Roseate - Holiday Party Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1187]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby planned the holiday party. No one at NCIS would forget this, but especially not Tony.





	Roseate - Holiday Party Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/31/2002 for the word [roseate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/31/roseate).
> 
> roseate  
> Overly optimistic; bright or cheerful.  
> Resembling a rose especially in color.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 17 theme Holiday Party.

It was that time of year. The time for the NCIS holiday party. The time when everyone at the NCIS offices looked at Abby like she was insane.

To be fair, she might be a little bit crazy, but that wasn’t why she received the looks she did. No, no, she received those looks because of her roseate personality. Especially during the Christmas season, Abby’s naturally bubbly personality became even more bright and cheerful.

Gone were the black goth like outfits. Instead, she’d adorned herself in red and green and a million ribbons. She still wore skirts and completely inappropriate outfits for out in the field, but now when she twirled a cascade of red and green ribbons would spin out from her skirt.

Every day leading up to the holiday party, Abby would have an even more garishly festive outfit than the previous. Not only that, but she would add a new decoration to the Christmas tree, one of the few government provided decor items for the season in the building. These weren’t simple brightly colored balls, they were elaborate ornaments each day a new crazy ornament that she’d found who knows where.

It hadn’t been too bad at first, a Mary Poppins ornament and then a Scooby Doo ornament. Even the Doctor Who ornament had been relatively reasonable though a bit strange, but when she brought in the Cat in the Hat ornament complete with a button you could push to make the cat come out of the ornament even Tony wondered what she was up to. 

By the time the holiday party rolled around in addition to the white lights and multicolored balls that had been put up by PR, there were roughly 20 random figurines that Abby had added to the tree. Abby had forced or enticed every member of the MCRT to be present at the holiday party. She claimed it would be full of rainbows and sunshine.

Tony doubted very much that that would be the case given Vance would be there. Still they all had to go, Bishop included. Tony thought he had braced himself for anything and everything that could possibly be at the Holiday Party, but he was wrong.

So wrong. Nothing could have prepared him for Gibbs in a rainbow Santa costume. Gibbs as Santa wasn’t a huge surprise, but Tony had no idea how Abby had talked Gibbs into wearing that.

Gibbs practically sparkled. He was like a bad vampire, a bad rainbow vampire. Tony didn’t even know where to begin. 

His brain laid splattered on the floor somewhere as he tried to compute what he was seeing and failed miserably. He wasn’t the only one who was a little dumbstruck either. There was a small set of NCIS agents, largely forced by Abby, dancing by the Christmas tree.

The vast majority of the rest of the agents were looking back and forth between Abby and Gibbs. Well except for the few that were crowded around the buffet table eating everything in sight. He had to give it to Abby.

It would be a holiday party few would soon forget. Tony shook his head and tried to get his head back together. It wasn’t fair of Abby to torture him like this. She knew what his feelings were for Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
